1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to roller assemblies and more specifically it relates to a combination beach caddy and beach chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous roller assemblies have been provided in prior art that are adapted to move articles over land surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,406,169; 3,054,622; 3,306,624 and 3,333,861 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.